1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries may have a high energy density and have been used as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Rechargeable lithium batteries may use an organic electrolyte and may have two times the discharge voltage, or more, of a battery using an alkaline aqueous solution.